


Surprise

by silentdescant



Series: Babygirl [9]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feminization, Genderbending, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Mitch gives Scott a Christmas present that he wasn't expecting.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!! <3

There are enough people needing bedrooms in Scott’s family house that he’s been relegated to the couch for the holidays, but right now, after everyone’s gone to bed, he actually doesn’t mind. He’s got the tree and the fireplace and he’s feeling warm and festive and just a little tipsy.

Mitch comes out of the bathroom wearing Scott’s Christmas cardigan and not much else, and lit by only the multicolored lights on the tree, it looks like his bare, pale legs are glowing. A couple of his tattoos are peeking out through the deep V of the neckline; he’s wearing the cardigan with nothing underneath it. The sleeves of the sweater hang past his fingertips and the bottom hem skims his thighs, and the way he walks… He has something planned.

“I guess you’re not going home yet,” Scott murmurs. Mitch has been here since dinner, but it’s late, and he’s already told Scott he can’t spend the night. Christmas morning starts early when there are kids involved. Scott holds out his hands and Mitch steps into his reach, positioning himself between Scott’s spread thighs.

“Not yet, daddy,” Mitch whispers back. A tendril of excitement unfurls in Scott’s belly at Mitch’s words. “I have a present for you first.”

“I get to open it tonight?”

“It’s past midnight,” Mitch says. “It’s officially Christmas.”

He lifts one hand and shakes his arm so the sleeve slides down, revealing his closed fist. He holds it in front of Scott’s face.

“What do you have for me?” Scott asks. He takes Mitch’s hand and turns it over, gently pries his fingers open.

In Mitch’s palm is a tiny silver key on a coiled chain. It’s nothing Scott recognizes. He gives Mitch a curious glance as he picks it up. The chain is long enough to be a necklace, so it’s something Mitch expects him to wear, but Scott doesn’t know what it means, what the key is for. He puts it around his neck anyway. Mitch’s lips twist into a soft, pleased smile.

Without a word, Mitch drops his hands and slowly pulls the hem of the cardigan up to his torso. He’s not wearing briefs underneath, but he’s not naked either. Scott loses his breath at the sight of the pair of lacy red panties sitting low on Mitch’s hips, stretched and distended around the prominent bulge at the front. Scott loves Mitch’s cock, worships it with his hands and his mouth every chance he gets, but putting it on display like this isn’t how Mitch usually plays, especially not when he’s in one of these feminine moods.

Scott’s curious and entranced as he slides the tips of his fingers down Mitch’s stomach. He presses forward and flattens his palm, carefully cupping Mitch’s cock, but beneath the lacy underwear is the feeling of hard, curved metal. Scott’s mind is buzzing with realization and anticipation.

“What did you do, babygirl?” he asks breathlessly. He pulls Mitch’s panties down to reveal the gleaming silver sheath of a cock cage. There’s a tiny padlock at the top, holding the pieces together. The chain around Scott’s neck suddenly feels heavy and warm where the key rests against his sternum.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Take these off,” Scott says. Mitch is grinning now, smug and excited, but Scott can barely look up at his face. He’s transfixed by the glimmer of metal between Mitch’s thighs. He pushes the underwear down until they fall to the floor and Mitch steps out of them quickly. “When did you put this on? Just now when you changed?”

Mitch licks his lips. “I’ve had it on since I got here,” he says.

“All through dinner,” Scott says. All through Scott touching him under the table, squeezing his knee, stroking his thigh, teasing him where nobody could see. He exhales sharply. “I wanna fuck you.”

Mitch dips his hand into the deep pocket of the cardigan and pulls out a small bottle of slick. “Part two of your Christmas present.”

Scott groans as he takes the lube. The kids are all asleep, their parents all exhausted from last-minute gift-wrapping, but they’re still just… in the living room, where anyone could walk in on them. Scott gave up privacy for the opportunity to stay at home, and he’s regretting it now. “Can you be quiet?” he asks.

Mitch shrugs. “I’m not the one that’s gonna be coming.”

“Oh, fuck.” Scott’s stomach twists with a delightful stab of arousal. He grabs for Mitch’s hips and pulls him closer. Mitch leans down to kiss him.

“I already stretched myself for your cock, daddy,” Mitch whispers against Scott’s lips.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Scott says again. He’s confronted by the extremely vivid mental image of Mitch taking off his jeans in the bathroom, reaching around and pushing his slick fingers into his ass in front of the mirror. Pulling on those red panties and feeling slippery between his cheeks as he walks out.

“Take it out for me,” Mitch says. “Let me have it.”

Mitch backs up a step to give Scott space to undo his fly, but he barely waits for Scott to pull his cock out of his boxers before he straddles Scott’s waist and wraps both arms around Scott’s neck. He grinds his ass down on Scott’s cock and Scott can feel the slick lube between Mitch’s cheeks.

“My girl’s eager,” he murmurs.

“Been wearing this cage all day,” Mitch replies. He mouths at Scott’s ear, licking and nibbling gently. “Been wanting to show you all day, daddy, I’ve been waiting so long.”

Scott slaps Mitch’s ass softly, squeezes the flesh and relishes the warmth in his palm, all too aware of the heavy silence throughout the rest of the house. He can’t make Mitch moan like he wants to. He can’t take his time like he wants to. But this is thrilling too, having Mitch right here in his living room, with the backdrop of the glowing Christmas tree and crackling fire behind him.

He slips his fingers into Mitch’s crack, pushes one against Mitch’s hole and finds him stretched and pliant, just as Mitch said. Scott’s cock throbs with urgency.

“Fuck me, daddy,” Mitch whispers, hissing through his teeth as he bites Scott’s earlobe.

Scott wastes no time in fitting his cock to Mitch’s hole, squeezing himself firmly around the base in attempt to keep steady. Mitch lowers himself down with a deep, satisfied sigh, like it’s a relief to have Scott’s cock inside him. Like he’s been desperate for it, craving it for hours.

“This is as much your present as mine,” Scott tells him. “Merry Christmas, babygirl.”

“Needed this,” Mitch says. “Needed you so bad.”

It’s been days since they’ve had any time alone, busy days of family time and brief, chaste kisses, and now Mitch has locked himself away, voluntarily giving up this stolen moment. Giving it up for Scott, to focus on Scott, as a _gift_ to Scott.

“Fucking love you,” Scott whispers.

He holds Mitch’s hips with both hands and urges him to move faster. The metal cock cage rubs against his belly. He wonders if Mitch can feel anything through it, if it’s pleasurable at all or if it’s just a cruel tease. Probably the latter. That’s the whole point. His cock is curved down, forced into the confined space, unable to get hard even if Scott tried to make it happen. He cups the cage in his palm and lets the blazing warmth of the metal heat his skin. There’s no doubt that Mitch is aroused, but he doesn’t complain. He doesn’t beg. This is what he wants, Scott realizes, to have his cock ignored while Scott fucks him.

“Such a good girl for me,” Scott says. “Ride me, baby. Make me come. Wanna fill you up.”

“You fill me up so well,” Mitch replies breathlessly. “God, you stretch me out, make me ache. I wanna feel you tonight. Wanna feel you tomorrow. Your fucking cock, daddy, I want it all the time. I want you fucking me all the fucking time, Scotty, please, _fuck_ , please come for me. Come inside me.”

Mitch is voice is gradually getting louder, more desperate with each word. He whines, rolls his hips frantically. Scott grabs his face with both hands and pulls him down for a kiss. As much as he loves Mitch’s X-rated babbling, as much as it’s about to push him over the edge, he needs to occupy Mitch’s mouth before they’re caught. He feels like they’re teenagers again with this clandestine fuck in the middle of the night.

Scott’s about to come. He’s so close. This would be the moment he’d reach for Mitch’s cock, stroke him off too, but he can’t do that now. Mitch has denied himself this orgasm—except now it’s Scott denying him. It’s Scott with the key, Scott with the control. _Fuck_ , he could unlock the cage right now if he wanted. Mitch would let him. That was the point of giving him the key. Giving up that decision, placing his trust and willingness in Scott’s hands.

He shudders. He’s not going to unlock Mitch’s cage. He’s going to make Mitch wait. He’s going to plan something. He’s going to draw out this tease. He’s going to make Mitch desperate for it first. He’s going to make Mitch beg. Fuck, he’s going to make the wait _worth it_.

Scott’s orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut, sudden and explosive, and he’s grateful to Mitch for swallowing all of his shocked moans. Scott clutches Mitch against him, stilling his movements as the aftershocks send shivers through his body. He wants to stay like this forever, warm and close and intimately connected, breathing in Mitch’s scent and listening to the rushed beat of his heart beneath his labored breaths.

After a few moments, though, it’s too much. Too hot, too sticky, too overwhelming. Scott nudges Mitch off his lap. The cardigan falls back into place, covering the shiny hardware between Mitch’s legs.

“Put on the panties,” Scott murmurs. He lets his legs sprawl wide and squeezes his spent cock, smearing around the slickness of lube and his own come. He’ll need to sneak upstairs to clean up soon, but right now, it’s still dirty in a sexy way, especially knowing that Mitch is just as much of a mess. And unless Scott allows it, Mitch won’t get to clean up until he’s home.

Scott lets out a low groan at that realization as Mitch bends over and steps into the discarded underwear. He pulls them up his legs and takes a moment to adjust himself, stretching the lacy fabric just right around the cage.

“Let me look at you, babygirl.”

Mitch gathers the cardigan in his fist and lifts it out of the way to show Scott the bulge in the front of the panties. Scott licks his lips. Mitch is aroused and there’s nothing he can do about it. Not unless Scott unlocks the cage. They both know he won’t.

“Turn around,” he says.

Mitch obeys, turning on his heel and pushing his ass out. Scott lifts the excess fabric of the sweater and nudges the dip at the base of Mitch’s spine, urging him into a deeper arch. His ass looks rounder like this, its shape accentuated by the form-fitting curves of the lace. Scott plucks at it with one fingertip and lets the elastic slap back against Mitch’s skin.

“Oh, fuck,” Mitch groans. “I can feel your come.”

Scott hurriedly pushes the underwear to the side and shoves two fingers into Mitch’s ass, twists them and curls them and drags them out again, pulling at Mitch’s rim so he can see as his come leaks out. Yeah, there’s no way he’s letting Mitch clean up yet. He lets the panties slide back into place. They’re going to be soiled and stained by Scott’s come soon.

“Go get dressed,” Scott says. “I’ll walk you to your car.”

A few minutes later they’re out on the street, Mitch in his own clothes and heavy coat and Scott with his cardigan back on, shivering in the cold. Scott presses Mitch backward against the side of his car for a thorough goodnight kiss and gropes him shamelessly, feeling for the hard curve of the metal sheath. Mitch turns his head to the side and pants, letting out rapid little clouds of breath like smoke signals.

“You’re coming over, right?” he asks. “For dinner later?”

That was the deal, Christmas Eve dinner with Scott’s family and Christmas Day dinner with Mitch’s. Scott nods quickly. “As if I could stay away. Be a good girl for me and I’ll bring you a present.”

“I’ll be so good, daddy,” Mitch answers with a smirk. Scott thinks their definitions of “good” might be somewhat different.

“Alright, get in, it’s fucking freezing out here.”

“You could’a worn a coat,” Mitch grumbles, but he unlocks the car and slides into the driver’s seat.

He waits with the door open, face upturned for one more kiss. Scott grants it. One kiss turns into two, turns into three, and then Mitch is reaching into the collar of Scott’s shirt and pulling out the necklace.

“Did you like it?” he asks, rubbing the silver key between his thumb and forefinger.

Scott tugs it out of his grasp. “I did, thank you.” Mitch is about to drive away _without the key_ , and the significance of that is not lost on Scott. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Mitch doesn’t answer with words. His tongue peeks out between his teeth, rests at the corner of his mouth like he wants to lick his lips but he’s stuck, distracted. He nods, his eyes wide and dark.

Scott wants to lick Mitch’s lips himself. He leans forward and hears Mitch’s anticipatory breath. Then Scott thinks better of it and holds the key between them. “Kiss it,” he says.

Silence and expectation stretches between them, drawing thinner and thinner like taffy until it breaks and Mitch’s eyes slip closed. He leans forward and places a gentle, sensual kiss to the silver key held between Scott’s fingers. He holds there for a moment with his soft lips puckered until Scott sighs. Mitch leans back and blinks his eyes open.

Scott brings the key to his own lips and kisses it too before tucking it back inside his shirt. Mitch needs to go now or Scott will never let him leave. “Drive safe,” he says. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
